The Flame Knight & The Thunder Knight
by Bailey-Blackherst Musings
Summary: This is about two brothers who take a strange quest where the reward is suppose to be speical. Follow the Flame Knight Drake and his brother, the Thunder Knight Snake. Where will their adventures take them? Rated T to be safe. I don't own Monster Hunter.
1. A Strange Quest

A hunter in Rathalos+ blademaster armor sat with another hunter in Lagiacrus+ blademaster armor, the two sat alone in the tavern near the gate where they could see who left and who came to the guild to hunt.

Rathalos hunter: Ya know bro, *takes a sip of his drink* We hunted Jhos, and even an Alatreon a couple of times. *motioning to the Black Harvest switchaxe made from the Alatreon they just hunted with two other hunters* What else is there to hunt aside from what we have hunted?

Lagiacrus hunter: *shrugs* Not sure Drake, we could always go to the Frontier and hunt the monsters there but the tests to do so are harder then it took us to become hunters. *sighs* Man we need to go somewhere new big time.

Drake: *nods in agreement* I agree Snake, just wish we had a quest where we could explore a new land or area and hunt there. *swirls his mug around looking at the hunters that walked by them, he saw a few Huntresses looking at him and his brother here and there.*

Snake: *looks at the Huntresses also and looks back at his brother* What do you think bro?

Drake: I think they only got this far by their looks alone and had more experience hunters do the work for them, they don't hold themselves up high like a true Hunter. *as he takes a sip of his mug*

Snake: *nods* Yeah. *gets up and walks over to the quest counter* Hey, mind hooking me and my brother up with a quest we could do?

Quest Receptionist: Sure thing! *she said in a happy peppy voice with a smile of her face* How about…. *looks through the quest contracts she had on here including event quests* Ah ha! Here we go, we just got this today really, it's a special quest two hunt a Rathalos and a Lagiacrus. The only thing is this though, it's a hunt for only two hunters who wear and use weapons made from the monsters. And as far as I can tell you and your brother fill the requirements needed to go. The reward is also something special, what I can't say though since I don't even know. *hands the contract to Snake to read*

Snake: *reads it aloud as Drake came over to see* "Low and behold, two mighty monsters both called kings and lords of the sea and sky. I challenge any hunter who wears Rathalos armor and uses a Rathalos weapon to fight the Lord of the Skies, while the hunter who wears Lagiacrus armor and uses Lagiacrus weapons to fight the Lord of the Seas. Signed The Chieftess of Mokota village." *looks at Drake* Mokota village? Isn't that where most Los and Lagias live including their subspecies?

Drake: I think so. *reads the contract himself* So think we should take it?

Snake: Defiantly.

Receptionist: Okay then! *checks their Guild cards and stamps the contract that they took* Have a safe journey! *waves to them both*

The two brothers got their things together. Drake grabbed his Red Rook+ gunlance as his armor was gemmed with a few Mind's Eye gems to help him cut through tough scales and hides. While Snake grabbed his favorite Switchaxe, his Thunderstrike(G). They both nodded before heading off to the Mokota village to their quest.


	2. Monsters of Aggression

In the Sand Sea, a Sand Skiff sails across the sands carrying Drake and Snake to the edge of the boarder where they would then have the Skiff send back to Loc Lac city. The two brothers kept an eye out for any sand piscine wyverns. They saw a few Delex and Chepalos and a few Delex tried to board the Sand Skiff, but were dealt with quickly.

Drake: *fires a shell at a Delex just as it jumped out of the sands to try and bite him, sending it back into the sands dead as a Chepalos came by and took the deceased body away.* Ya know Snake, I always hated hunting those things to get piscine fangs and piscine guts from them. *taps the butt end of his Red Rook+ as the empty shells popped out and he reloads his gunlance*

Snake: *tugs on a rope catching the wind again and nods with what Drake said.* Yeah, I know what ya mean Drake. *ties the mast's rope securely with a nod as he went over to the mast taking out his binoculars and looks through them towards the distance* Oh shit.

Drake: What is it Snake? *looking towards his brother at the bow of the skiff* Trouble?

Snake: Yeah, Blos trouble with a side of Rajang territory dispute. *tossing the binoculars to Drake as he came up to see himself*

Drake: Crap, looks like there's also a Tigrex waiting at the side to take the kills too. I think we should pull over and keep our distance from the fight. *seeing the shape of a fearsome monster with wings on its forelegs, its body a yellowish orange with blue stripes on it. Its head resembling that of a Tyrannosaurus with the body build of a mix between a croc's spread out legs and the muscles of a tiger rolled into one. He also could see the group of Blos, two of which were Diablos, known as Tyrants of the Desert for their fearsome size and looks, but were herbivores by nature like the two Monoblos to the side with the Diablos. The Diablos looked like a Wyvern version of a triceratops minus the third horn on the nose, in place of the nose horn where sharp teeth and a pair of smaller tusk horns from the mouth. The club at the end of their tails where padded on both sides, and when swung, tends to dent a low rank armor from a low rank Diablos and send the hunter into the air. Blos Charges were famous for their low head to the ground and then followed up by a swift upper cut with their horns, sometimes impelling an unfortunate hunter with them. The two Monoblos had a single, large nose horn with a beak. Their tail clubs were spiked to inflict puncture wounds in a rival's harden armor which both Blos families had, their wings allow them sort flights to get out of pit fall traps at times when one worked, but were mostly for digging through the sand and sometimes through solid rock, both Blos families also had a second frill that was located on their shoulders behind their main frill.* Wonder why a Pair of Monoblos and a pair of Diablos are working together for, they are normally hostile to each other. *as he hands the binoculars back to his brother*

Snake: *He took them back as he looked through them at the two Rajangs; both were in their "calm" state at the moment. They looked like a mix of some sort of age with parts of a lion and a horned animal tossed in. The Rajangs had large muscular forelimbs with opposable thumbs and fingers that at the moment were curled into fists. The Rajangs' horns were jutted outwards rather than forwards like the Blos' were, they also had thick patches of fur that acted like a mane of a lion, their lower mouths were jutted forward showing their sharp fangs. He also spotted the Tigrex hiding above the 6 monsters from a rocky alcove in the side of a large plateau. When Snake looked up he saw another Tigrex on top watching to see who would be the victor of the fight.* Looks like theirs two Tigrex over there, one in the alcove of the plateau and one on top. *lowers the binoculars down and went to raise the sails of the skiff to pull it to a stop. He then went below deck to get his Thunderstrike(G) from beneath the bed he was resting in and came back up to deck and stand next to Drake incase the fight came their way*

(Monster POV)

Rajang Male: *growls at the four Blos low as static raised into the air* Get out of here you dumb cows!

Male Diablos: *snarls shaking his frill and lets out a warning growl* We came here first Rajangs. Why don't you and your mate leave!

Rajang Female: *pounded the sand below her fist as she growled at the four Blos* Wrong! We came here first for the herbivores to eat!

Monoblos Female: *snorts* Those herds of herbivores help us protect our offspring while you're kind leaves them at a young age!

Female Diablos: So why don't you go elsewhere and find some food back to where you came. *as she kicked up some sand standing beside her mate*

Rajang Male: If it weren't for a Deviljho that ate most of the herbivores back in the gorge we would. *clenches his fists some more as he growled low*

Monoblos Male: *snorts and looks to the Male Diablos as they both nodded their heads slightly* If you and your mate come anywhere near our offspring you will regret doing so.

The Male Rajang looked at his mate as they both nodded and turn around to leave when an avalanche came crashing down on the two Rajangs. The Blos herd backed up bellowing as they looked up and saw the two Tigrex above them on the plateau, whom roared loudly as they glared at the four Blos. The boulders that fell on the two Rajangs exploded out ward as two very pissed Rajangs in Rage mode roared loudly at the two Pseudo-Wyverns above them.

(Hunter's POV)

Drake and Snake saw what happened and watched the two Rajangs, now in rage mode. Their brown manes now spiked up and golden with gold stripes on their arms. The two Rajangs roared at the two Tigrexs above them.

Snake: Looks like the "Golden Thunder Beasts" are mad at the "Roaring Wyverns" *using the titles given to each monster as he watched from the Skiff*

Drake: *watches also as he had a bad feeling that they were going to have trouble soon* We might as well get ready for an attack if their fight comes this way.

Snake: *nodded in agreement as he got the two cannons on the skiff pointing towards the plateau and the monsters just in case*

(Monster POV)

The two Tigrexs leaped down fast as they tackled a Rajang each, the Blos herd dug underground knowing better then to fight two groups of monsters known for their aggression.

Male Tigrex: *roars at the Male Rajang as blood pumped to his head and forelegs as he entered rage mode and charged at the Rajang full force biting down hard on the Male Rajang's left arm.*

Male Rajang: *roars in pain and fury as he sucker punched the Male Tigrex in the face getting him to let go. The Male Rajang then followed up with a thunder blast from his mouth aiming at the Tigrex*

Male Tigrex: *dodges to the side as the Thunder Blast hit the plateau instead making it topple over* That the best you got! *as the male Tigrex roared and tail sweeps a boulder at the male Rajang*

Male Rajang: *catches the boulder and tossed it back hard as it hit the Tigrex in the chest mid lunge*

Male Tigrex: *gets up quickly before the male Rajang used its famous Berserker Punch, hitting nothing but sand, the male Tigrex snapped at the male Rajang's tail just barely missing as the male Rajang jumped backwards to gain some distance*

Female Rajang: *swings at the Female Tigrex who also went into Rage mode like her brother, and the female Rajang lands a glancing blow hard in the female Tigrex's shoulder, enough to dislodge the shoulder till the female Tigrex used her dislocated foreleg and batted the female Rajang hard enough to snap it back into place. The female Rajang then head butted the female Tigrex making her dizzy as the female Rajang landed a few punches into the female Tigrex*

Female Tigrex: *snapped out of her dizzy spell after the third punch and clawed the female Rajang across the chest spilling some blood as she then lunged and grabbed hold of the female Rajang's horn and snapped it off with a roar from the female Rajang*

Male Rajang: *heard his mate's roar and leaped at the female Tigrex head butting her hard in the side breaking a few ribs.*

Male Tigrex: *tackled the male Rajang who attacked his sister and bit down hard on the Rajang's jugular, breaking through the skin and fur*

Female Rajang: *roars in fury at seeing the death of her mate and lunges at the Male Tigrex that snapped the male Rajang's neck, the female forgetting the Tigrex's sister she was fighting and punches the male Tigrex in the jaw hard, sending the Tigrex skidding on it's back some in the sand*

Female Tigrex: *lunges at the female Rajang and bit down hard on the Rajang's back leg, breaking it with her powerful jaws.*

Female Rajang: *roared in pain as she tried to kick the female Tigrex off and lets out a shock of static thunder, singeing the female Tigrex who just clamped down harder*

Male Tigrex: *leapt forward and lands on the female Rajang's back and clamped down on the Rajang's neck, and with a swift twist of his head, snapped the female Rajang's neck killing her*

Female Tigrex: *lets go of the Rajang's leg and coughs from the pain and shock she received* Oww, damn basterds hurt me pretty good brother. *as she ripped off some meat from the dead female Rajang*

Male Tigrex: *gets off of the female Rajang, his jaw still aching from the punches he received* Yeah, argh, *trying to relocate his jaw back into place with his jaw muscles and goes over to the dead male Rajang and started to eat from it*

(Hunter's POV)

Drake and Snake kept watching the two Tigrexs as they ate their kills. For the rest of that night they both took two hour shifts while the other rest, watching for an attack of a monster. The stars above the Sand Sea that night seemed to be brighter than normal as if warning the two hunters of something dangerous up ahead on their journey.


End file.
